A Flower Tale: Cornflower
by TheBurntRose
Summary: Cornflower is sickhurt, and trying to be brave. Matthias suffers for it.
1. Sickness

((I wrote these in grade 4. I was terrible then, I'm terrible now. On the plus side, no spelling mistakes! Grade 4 brainiac, maybe. R&R, and if anyone would like to finish these, you're welcome to them.))

Matthias opened his eyes in the gatehouse cottage as light streamed in. He yawned widely and stretched, standing up. He recalled his dream in an instant, freezing as he did so.

            Cornflower was the centre of a procession, just outside of his reach. A grimy rag on her head hid her face and she was dressed in torn, grey and black clothing. Tears and stains showed where wounds had bled. Armed vermin surrounded her. She was being led in a circle in cruel show. It was obvious that she was in great pain, from her expression. It was raining miserably.****

            A voice boomed out behind him as Mathias fell to his knees.

            "Turn, am that is, and show yourself to me."

            Matthias stood and turned to see the familiar mouse-warrior staring at him, an odd, faraway expression in his eyes, reflecting some long-standing hurt. The warrior spoke again.

            "Keep her safe." He turned away and sauntered off, leaving Matthias puzzled. The dream faded.

            Matthias dressed hurriedly and ran upstairs as silently as he could. He crept to the dormitory where Cornflower and her friends were asleep. He sighed, relieved to find Cornflower lying fast asleep peacefully, safe and sound. Matthias laughed inwardly at this message. 'Cornflower is protected within these walls as long as I and Constance and all the Redwallers are here. Still,' he thought back to the dream, 'Martin has never proved wrong.'

            Cornflower woke and caught Matthias watching her. She smiled at him and grabbed a pillow as she stretched. She almost knocked him flat as she threw the pillow with all her might. "You could have woken me, instead of just standing there," she yawned. Matthias laughed and began to leave.  "I must enjoy your snoring then," he called back. Another pillow was flung out the door but fell far short of him.

            Cornflower thought about her dream as she got ready for the day. The ghost warrior-mouse Martin had been repeating to her a short phrase in her dreams, "Be careful." 

Cornflower shook her head to clear it. She promptly forgot it as the day progressed, burying the dream within the depths of her mind.

            An uneventful day passed for them, except for the fact that Matthias guarded Cornflower constantly and of which she soon became annoyed of. At supper she brought this up.

            "Matthias, you have been acting all different today. What brought this about, warrior?"

            Matthias sighed. "I know and I am sorry if it's annoying you. I don't know. This seems foolish even to me. Just forget it."

            Constance leaned close, listening to him. "Matthias, you must have a reason. Maybe he just wants to catch your cold, eh, Cornflower?"

            "I wouldn't wish this cold on anybeast." Cornflower held a handkerchief to her face as a fit of coughing took hold of her.

            Matthias watched her, concerned. "Have you been to see Sister May about this cough yet?"

            "You followed me around all day, so you know as well as I do I haven't been yet. I can't stand some of those cold cures," Cornflower reminded him.

            "Yechh," Basil said, grimacing. Constance nodded agreement. "Like it or not, Cornflower, you must take your medicine. You don't want to become truly ill, do you?" As she spoke, Cornflower began coughing again. She shook her head as Basil passed her a flask of water and bravely stood the fit. Matthias nodded, deep in thought. _Was this illness what I have to protect her from? _He shook his head, as if to clear his mind. _No, _he thought, _I'm overreacting. That dream could come true in the future, awhile from now. We are safe now. _He spoke the last bit out loud to himself, and blushed slightly, glad that nobeast was around to see him.

            Cornflower was true to her word. She went there straight after supper. The brother was in his study, brewing medicine when Cornflower knocked. 

            "Come in, come in. Ah, young Cornflower, what brings you up here?"

            "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, brother, but I did promise I'd come. See, I have this pesky cold, and-"

            "All right, young 'un, I'll give ye a look over and then get you somethin' for it. Now, my dear, take a deep breath and let it out slowly."

            Brother Hoben laid his head against Cornflower's chest. Her breath caught and she began to cough long and hard. Brother Hoben shook his head. 

            "Likely just a common cold. Here, drink some water while I get ye something. Hold on."

            "Thank you, Brother. I am sorry to bother you-" Cornflower began coughing again.

            "Just doing my duty. Stop trying to be so brave all the time. Ye aren't invincible y'know. Tis a bad cough, no doubt there."

            "I'm not trying to be brave, I just don't want Matthias to worry. He's very protective of me."

            "He has to be, doesn't he? On top of his being the Redwall warrior, he does love you and it would just destroy him to see ye get hurt. Oh, believe me, I've seen it 'appen before, to the strongest of fighters. They either waste away or survive for vengeance. If it should 'appen, the entire Abbey would be doomed." The brother nodded. "Tis true. Haven't ye read the story of Rose of Noonvale? Martin loved her as Matthias does you. She was killed in a war which Martin won. He never mentioned her again, 'twas too painful.  We only 'eard of her when travelers told us. Martin was lucky, he managed to survive without her."

`           Cornflower looked at him, wordless for a moment. "I know and I am careful, but tis hard."

            "Aye, that 'tis. You'd be a valuable hostage. Matthias wouldn't move a muscle if ye were in danger.  Ah here 'tis. Wintergreen! Now, I have to add some nettles and white campion and maybe some valerian."

Cornflower pulled a wry face as the brother laughed. "Aye, m'dear, it won't be ready until morning so go get some rest. See ye then."

"Thank you, Brother Hoben. Goodnight."

She left quickly, worried and tired from the day. The door slammed and Hoben turned back to his mixing. "Hmm, yes, a very valuable hostage."

After a restless night, Cornflower returned to the Infirmary. The cough was much worse.

The brother was pleased to see her. "Ah, Cornflower! How did ye sleep?" He peered at her through his thick glasses. "Oh, not so well I see. Could ye sit please? I have the potion 'ere, hold on." Cornflower sat and held her head in her paws.

Brother Hoben turned to her and gave her the medicine. "Now, drink it all up, Cornflower, ye're not well.  Stay here this day. Ye look tired. Have a rest now, I must leave to speak with the Abbot. We're doing inventory, y'know."

Cornflower smiled slightly. "I was forbidden to do it this time. That's one benefit of being sick."

"Aye, ye're a lucky one in that sense. Now go to sleep." Hoben went to the door.

Cornflower spoke in a whisper, her throat sore. "Tell Matthias I'm here…" Her eyes closed and she slid into slumber.

The brother left, oblivious to her message.

Matthias was speaking with the Abbot when Brother Hoben arrived.

"Good morn, Father Abbot. Matthias, 'ello. Now Father Abbot, ye must organise a foraging party. We're low on almost every medicinal herb in the cabinets."

"You are jesting?"

"I am not, unfortunately. I have the list of herbs we need here, see, valerian, poppy, campion, comfrey. We desperately need these. I've patients that require these plants."

The Abbot sighed. "I understand. Matthias, maybe you could organise this."

"Yes, Father Abbot. It will give me something to do."

With that he left, leaving the two alone. Hoben watched him leave as he spoke. "Father, the poppy is needed before long. Matthias must retrieve some."

The abbot became aware of his distress. "Poppy? Who would need poppy?"

"Have ye not 'eard the coughing? Cornflower 'as consumption, I fear. I need those herbs for her. She grows ever worse."

"Young Cornflower? She did look exhausted this morning and didn't answer to me when I bid her good morning. Is she really that ill?"

"I'm afraid so. I'll monitor this cough, and watch how she fares. She might get worse before she gets better. Matthias doesn't know yet but he soon will if I have me way. It does harm him to see her sick. Sickness is an enemy most warriors must bow to."

"I agree. I must take good care of her. Mr. Fieldmouse bade me and she is in my Abbey's care."

"I understand. She's resting now but without those plants t'will be a restless sleep. Please visit her, though she mightn't appreciate company."

" I will."

Matthias found Basil in the kitchens, spying on the food. 

"Basil? Basil! I've been looking all over for you. We need to organise a foraging party for some medicinal plants. Basil!"

"Wot did y'say? Oh, a party, yes! The helpers will be provisioned well, I hope? All right, let's jump to it then. Need something to occupy ourselves, don't we? You organise the troops, I'll get the vittles, eh? Wot, wot?"

"I will get the food and you will organise the foragers. Honestly, Basil, I wasn't born yesterday. Besides, you're good at that and need something besides eating to bide your time." Matthias prodded him gently in the stomach.

Basil grinned mirthfully. "Aye, and I guess you don't, m'boy, eh? Ah, well, chop chop."

It was midafternoon when the Abbot entered the Infirmary into silence. Cornflower was sitting up in bed with a bloody handkerchief to her face. The Abbot was taken aback at her appearance.

"Why, Cornflower! Are you all right, my dear?"

She nodded, but began to cough again, loud and hard. Forced to bend over she collapsed onto the bed as she coughed. The Abbot sat down on the bed next to her and waited. When she was finished he began to speak to her lightly.

"Now, my dear, you must keep yourself in better health than this. You look exhausted. Have you not slept at all?"

Cornflower shook her head tiredly, still laying down on the pallet. The Abbot sighed. "Cornflower, does Matthias know you're up here?" She shook her head again. "I shall inform him immediately."

            To the Abbot's surprise Cornflower began to protest quietly. "Don't tell Matthias. Not now. Please."

            "All right, if you insist. I won't tell him until we are sure how ill you truly are. Agreed?" Cornflower nodded. "Matthias is organising a foraging party now to gather some herbs Brother Hoben requested. I will have to inform Friar Hugo of your illness so he can find someone to do your share." He glanced at her, nearly asleep where she sat, and sighed. "I can see you are tired, I will look in on you tomorrow. Pleasant dreams."

            The abbot stood up and left silently. 

            The kitchens were in chaos. Friar Hugo was bustling about ordering a group of helpers who were armed with mops and cloths. A few Dibbuns trailed after the group making as much mess as they could with their dirty cloths. They giggled mischievously when they saw the Abbot walk in and hid their cloths behind their backs. 

            The friar stopped and smiled at the Abbot gratefully. "Father Abbot, welcome. Are you hungry? There is fresh-"

            The Abbot waved his hands. "No, no. I came to see you about Cornflower."

            "Oh, then have you seen her? Matthias and Basil need foragers and she knows many of the plants we need. I excused her from her duties because she looked so unwell."

            "Brother Hoben wishes her to stay in the infirmary today. So, you have her duties covered."

            "Aye, Father Abbot. It's taken care of. Let her take a break, I say." A crash was heard as one of the Dibbuns tried to move some ceramic dishes. Friar Hugo turned and grabbed his chef hat off his head in frustration. The creatures froze including the Dibbuns watching Hugo's face as he spluttered. A silence fell, waiting the friar's wrath to descend.

            The Abbot chuckled and patted the friar's shoulder reassuringly. "At least no one was hurt." Friar Hugo began to sputter from withheld rage. The Abbot left as quickly as possible, for his words had restarted the kitchens and the noise was becoming unbearable.

            Matthias raced around the corner, right into the Abbot. "Oh, sorry Father Abbot. I'm looking for Cornflower. Have you seen her lately? I want her to help me organise the party."

            "Matthias, she's very busy right now. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry she couldn't help."

            "Whatever she's doing, can't it wait?"

            The Abbot looked at him reproachfully. "Matthias…" he said in a warning tone.

            "Never mind. Father Abbot, the party will leave tomorrow instead of today. Friar Hugo could not spare anyone to help, and he is still making his list of supplies."

            "I understand. Just as well, too, it's getting late."

            "Yes, Father Abbot. See you at supper then." Matthias smiled and left at the same speed he had come.

            The Abbot shook his head at him and started towards the lawns for a nap.

            Brother Hoben returned to the infirmary after supper, bringing with him some honey and ginger tea. He kept it warm over a flame while Cornflower dozed fitfully. Sister May happened to come in at that time.

            "Good eve, Brother. Here are your infirmary bed sheets, washed and dried as always."

            "Thank you, Sister May. Could ye maybe take a peek at our newest patient, Cornflower? She isn't feeling too well. I am sort of busy at the moment."

            Sister May sat the sheets down on a nearby cot and went over to the mousemaid. She talked as she straightened up Cornflower.

            "What seems to be the problem?"

            "It's just-," she broke off to cough, breathless. 

            Sister May felt Cornflower's forehead as the fit eased and gasped. "Why, Brother! She's burning up."

"Wot? Let me feel." The fat brother hurried over. "Get some of those herbs from there. Cornflower, me dear, wake up."

Cornflower opened her eyes more and coughed weakly. "Yes, Brother?" She clutched her bloody handkerchief and brought it to her face. 

Sister May firmly gave her a clean one and tugged the other one away. Cornflower nodded to her gratefully as Brother Hoben fed her some tea mixed with various herbs.

"Drink this, then go back to sleep. How are ye?"

"Tired." She closed her eyes and drank the potion. "Doesn't taste too awful." Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled, then shut as she fell back to the pillow, asleep.

Brother Hoben sighed in relief and stood. "She should rest better now. 'Twill be a long sleep, that potion had the last of the valerian in it, along with some common fever-reducers. At any rate,  it should work well. Cornflower should be much better in the mornin'."

Sister May turned to leave, paused, and then spoke. "Oh, Brother, are you going on the foraging party? Matthias bade me ask you if you would. Not many know were to find some of those herbs you asked for."

"I suppose I must. I'll ask the Abbot to watch 'er while I am out. 'E will stay anyway, and 'e 'as some knowledge of sickness. But that's only if Cornflower looks better in the morn. Good night, Sister."

"Good night, Brother Hoben." Sister May left quietly as Brother Hoben turned back to his work. "Aye, so you had better be recoverin' tomorrow, young'un." He sighed and, looking at his heavy volumes and shelves of tonics, added, "And, while I'm wishing, I might as well ask for a clear day tomorrow so I can finish taking inventory outside." He chuckled at the thought and resumed his tidying and checking his supplies.

  
            To Brother Hoben's surprise, it was indeed a beautiful day. The morning dawned bright and clear, perfect for outings to be taken. He was immediately set in his good mood when he found Cornflower awake in bed and claiming to be much better. Cheerful as he was, Brother Hoben flatly refused her plea to get up.

"Cornflower, I cannot allow you to arise yet. Ye're still sick, but much better I hope. However, should ye get up, ye could become ill again, but this time ye could be much worse."

"I understand, Brother, but I have duties and other things that must be attended to, I can't just lie here all day idle."

"Well, ye'll have to. Or, ye might, if ye're really lookin' for somethin' to do, I have medicine cabinets to be cleaned and my inventory checked. Do not leave this room wile I am gone, Cornflower. Cornflower?"

She sat heavily and began to cough again. The fit eased as Brother Hoben continued his lecture.

When the bells rung to signal their trip, Brother Hoben left. Cornflower, having finished cleaning out the Infirmary, was again bored. She tried to occupy herself but her idleness made her think of her illness and she began to dwell on it. A small stack of handkerchiefs were used and reused and she felt worse with every hour that passed.

Cornflower stood with difficulty and went downstairs quietly, unnoticed by the few Redwallers left. Friar Hugo was delighted for her help and set her to work on carrot cake and salads and trifles. Cornflower was very careful and washed her paws religiously, turning to cough quietly into her handkerchief. 

Sister Clemence watched her carefully and noticed how Cornflower's paws shook as she chopped the mushrooms and lettuce for the salad.

"Cornflower, are you all right dear? You're trembling ."

"Oh it's nothing, Sister. It's just a little tiredness, that's all."

"Are you sure? You seem awfully flushed. Have you been to the Infirmary?"

Cornflower nodded slightly and set the knife down solidly. "Yes, yes. I'm fine. Don't worry so much, please. I'm fine."

The Sister nodded. "Well, all right dear. Here, let me do that. Go help Hugo with some of his trifles. I think he's bitten off more than he can chew, or perhaps bake." They shared a giggle as a roar came from the far kitchen, followed by a small thunk, like something heavy was dropped.

"Thank you, Sister Clemence. I think the friar could use a cleaning hand at least. See you at supper."

"Good bye, Cornflower," she called as Cornflower made her way to the kitchens. The  main one was indeed a mess. Friar Hugo stood among a small group of Dibbuns who were covered, head to footpaws in flour and batter. He noticed Cornflower immediately and strode over to her, stepping over the Dibbuns.

"Ah, Cornflower! It is a good to lay eyes on a friendly face, though the Abbot mentioned you were ill. You are better, then?"

She smiled. "Yes, I am feeling better now, thank you. Have you seen the Abbot?"

The Friar scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, now that you mention it, I haven't today. He usually comes by for a nibble or two but he hasn't been here yet today. No, I'm afraid I don't know where he is. Could you slice these potatoes, please?" He gestured to a small pile on the counter. "Could be that the Abbot went with Matthias. Oh, and if you find him, tell him I need him to try a new confection, won't you?"

"I will, Friar Hugo. I'll see if Constance knows where he went. Wait, here, I'll finish these potatoes for you."

She was slicing potatoes for supper when a scream rent the air. Cornflower quickly realized it was only an upset Dibbun, but only after she flinched and the blade had sliced deep into her palm. She swore silently and hissed through her teeth, dropping both the potato and knife. She tore off her apron and wrapped it around her hand quickly. She walked up to Friar Hugo.

"Friar, I am sorry, but…" She motioned to her wounded hand. He gasped. 

"Why, what have you done?" The Friar glanced up at the potatoes and knife as realization dawned. Cornflower smiled lightly. "It's all right, I'm fine. Though I still should go and find Constance or the Abbot."

((Alternative Body (it doesn't really end) here))

He waved her away. "Don't worry about the mess. Go outside and get some fresh air. You look terrible." Cornflower nodded to him and left.

She bumped into Constance, who was just coming in through the large doors. The old badger caught her, steadying her, and peered down at her, concerned. "Are you all right?" Her old eyes took in the bloodstained apron and handkerchief, her flushed appearance, the fact that she was swaying, and her cough in a single, drawn out glance.

 Cornflower gazed at her uncomprehendingly, and opened her mouth to reply, but was hit by another fit of coughing. She sat, or rather dropped, on the steps of the front door as Constance let go of her shoulders. Constance gazed down at her, worried, before joining her. The old badger sat next to her and handed Cornflower her own handkerchief.

"Do you want to go to the Infirmary?"

Cornflower shook her head stubbornly and stood, albeit shakily. She smiled wanly at Constance, trying to be reassuring.

"I'm looking for the Abbot. Have you seen him?" Her voice was very weak but clear.

Constance stood, and watched Cornflower, considering. She shrugged to herself and pointed with a large paw toward the gate. "He's over there with Matthias and that old rascal Basil. I guess the foraging group is back." 

She was right. Three figures had stepped out of the shadow of the front gate and were making their way slowly over to them from where they stood on the steps. It was obvious the foraging trip had been fruitful, and Matthias, who was just close enough now for Cornflower to make him out, was weighed down by large baskets of plants.

Cornflower straightened and waved at the distant figures. Matthias, deep in conversation, didn't notice. Basil did, however. He started towards the Abbey at a fast walk, weighed down with his own large basket of herbs. Cornflower made her way down the steps to greet him. Basil grinned at her and handed the basket to Constance, who trundled away with it. Matthias caught up, slightly winded, watched her go, set the baskets down, then turned to look at Cornflower. His expression changed from his normal light, casual demeanor to a horrified, shocked one at her blood-stained appearance. He gasped, and Basil turned to see what was wrong and his eyebrows flew up. Matthias was shocked into silence, but Basil was loud in his surprise.

"My God, whatever happened to you, m'dear? You're bleedin all over the place."

Cornflower glanced down at her feet and grimaced as she noticed the blood splashed on the dusty stone. She blinked and looked up at Matthias with a ghost of a smile, remembering the Friar's same reaction. 

She sighed, trying to organize her thoughts. "I… cut myself slicing potatoes."

Basil moved closer and took her by the arm. She held it out as he unwrapped the  sopping apron wound around the hand. Matthias asked, almost angrily, "Why haven't you gone to the Infirmary?"

Basil looked up from his unwrapping, and spoke with a suspicious tone. "You're not hurting."

She shook her head, trying to shake the dizziness and in response to Basil's question, and replied simply, "No, I'm not." She turned to Matthias. "Nobody is there yet."

She felt weak, and dizzy too, but since there was no pain she had decided to first grab the Abbot to aid her before heading to the Infirmary. There was no point running there now, as no one was yet there, the Abbot was the only one who had any medical knowledge who was still in Redwall.

She swayed alarmingly, feeling faint, as Basil pulled off the crusted apron. Blood streamed from her slashed palm. Matthias steadied her quickly and glanced down at the wounded hand Basil held.

"What did you do?" She patiently waited while he looked over the hand himself. Blood flowed freely from her slashed palm and Cornflower began to feel sick looking at it. She looked away as Matthias continued to stare at the cut. 

 Cornflower closed her eyes and fell against Matthias, who, although surprised, caught her easily. He swung her up into his arms and raced to the stairs to the Infirmary.

Sister May and Brother Hoben were both in the Infirmary, going through the baskets of herbs brought back when Matthias burst in, with a barely conscious Cornflower in his arms. He set her on the bed and sat beside her. She gazed at him, scared and sorry for his worry. He clasped her good hand tightly, feeling the unnatural  weakness as she feebly tried to clasp his in turn. 

Basil followed in, took one look at Matthias' expression, and quickly decided to go check on the Redwallers and supper.

Brother Hoben rushed over, asking May for draughts and wrappings and medicines as he did so. He snatched a brief glimpse of Cornflower's face before Matthias drew his attention to the hand. He felt the pulse in her neck and drew a deep breath of sorrow. Matthias let go briefly and blood gushed anew from the palm. Sister May, rushing over with her arms full of many plants, nearly dropped them as she saw the blood. The sheet soaked it up quickly, staining the white and crispness of it. Cornflower caught May's startled expression and tried to sit up. Black spiralled across her vision, followed by rainbows and bursts of colour. She froze, trying to regain her balance.  

Matthias caught her as she swayed and firmly set her back down as May ran to fetch the materials Brother Hoben asked for. He spoke loudly, as if to himself, but made no move to fetch the materials, busy as he was taking her temperature and pulse. May re-entered the sick room laden with white bandages, beakers, ointments and compresses. 

The door flew open, admitting Constance and behind her the Abbot. Cornflower raised her head and smiled at them weakly. Matthias turned fiercely, protectively. He looked away from them almost immediately, ashamed.

The Abbot didn't notice or didn't acknowledge the awkward glance, hurrying forward to join the small crowd around Cornflower's bed.  Constance moved slower, but still with purpose to the bedside. May placed a compress on lightly and Cornflower stiffened with a soft noise. Matthias shifted and gripped her other hand tighter. The Abbot and Constance made an instinctive move towards her but both quashed it. Cornflower gazed up at Matthias, wide-eyed and scared, then slowly closed her eyes, her face relaxing.

Brother Hoben spoke to Matthias in a gentle tone and put a paw on Matthias's shoulder. "She's just lost awareness, likely from the loss of too much blood. She can't feel the pain of the wound yet, as wounds like this-" are generally fatal, he was going to say, but one look of Matthias' face  and he omitted that part with a noticeable pause, "are painless from the shock." Matthias refused to take his eyes off Cornflower and gripped her hand tighter. 

"Will she… Will she be all right?" Matthias swallowed nervously and steeled himself for the answer.

Brother Hoben exchanged a glance with the Abbot and stared down at Cornflower's still form sadly. "We don't know."

Matthias buried his face in the sheet by Cornflower's side and began to sob silently. The Abbot shut his eyes, sighing heavily. Constance turned away and stared out the window, feeling a solitary tear make a winding trail down her cheek. May shook her head at the scene and went back to the supply closet, searching for more herbs.

Brother Hoben went to prepare some medicines for Cornflower with May, leaving Matthias and the Abbot to watch over her, while Constance left to explain things to the Redwallers and check on proceedings below, acting for the Abbot, and take care of the Dibbuns.

The Abbot sat on the bed next to the silently weeping Matthias and gazed down at Cornflower. She was very pale and her breathing was shallow, her chest rising and falling slowly. He sighed and turned his attention to Matthias, laying a hand on his head comfortingly.

 Cornflower opened her eyes and blinked, trying to get rid of the whirling colours. She listened to the Abbot's murmurs and caught the sound of Matthias weeping beside her. She shifted her good hand and laid it on top of the Abbot's. The Abbot, sunk in his own grief, didn't notice her movement until she touched upon his hand. He jumped, then looked up at her worriedly. 

Matthias, noticing the Abbot's silence, looked up too and caught sight of Cornflower's face. He stood up instantly and moved closer, sitting by her head.

Cornflower winced and grimaced. Matthias started at the expression and froze so as to not harm her further. He placed his hand on her forehead and took her good hand with his other, giving it a reassuring squeeze. The Abbot went to get Father Hoben as the two waited. 

Cornflower gasped as a wave of pain hit her and abruptly shut her mouth as she saw Matthias' worry. He gripped her hand tighter and felt again the weakness in her response. 

Brother Hoben carried in an open bottle of poppy syrup and a spoon. He carefully spooned it into Cornflower's mouth as Matthias supported her head. She swallowed and lay back, obviously exhausted. Matthias looked up at him briefly, concern for Cornflower written on his face, but his gaze was torn back to her as she began to cough lightly. Brother Hoben felt her forehead again, and sighed, worried himself. 

Matthias was extremely worried by now, and pained at the thought of the sick one beneath him, but he brought himself to ask, once more, "Why are you so worried? She can recover from the wound, right?"

Brother Hoben looked at him, searching his face, and paused before answering. Matthias waited, holding his breath. "Yes, at least I believe so. The wound wouldna be so much, but…" He trailed off and looked down, busying himself tidying Cornflower's blankets. Matthias waited again, less patiently, urging him with, "Well, come on out with it. I must know. There must be something I can do for her."

Brother Hoben shook his head. "No, me friend, I'm afraid there isna much. She… she is weak from before. She had a bad fever yesterday, did ye know? It will return, and she knew that. Why do ye think we needed those herbs so badly? There was a temporary lull in the fever, but it is back, and likely much worse. I can only hope that she survives this."

Matthias looked stricken at this, and could only stare at him. Cornflower whimpered beneath him and struggled briefly, before another wave of pain washed over her. H e quickly shifted his gaze to her and found her hand, trying to be reassuring by giving her a link to the conscious world. She opened her eyes and stared up at him, her eyes wet. She shut them and lay back limp. 

Matthias stared at her in frozen silence as Brother Hoben pulled him away slowly. May gave Cornflower the medicine and left her to get some rest.

Friar Hugo entered, carrying three trays of food. He set them down and went over to Sister May, who was busying herself tidying.

"My, but she looks terrible. What happened?"

May shrugged. "I know that she had sliced her hand, and that she was very sick yesterday, as do most, but apart from that I can't really tell. She's lost a lot of blood, as you can see, and she's very fevered."

Friar Hugo made a small sympathetic noise. "Will she be all right?"

May looked him in the eyes. "We don't know. The fever is very bad, we can tell that much so far, but the cough has abated for now. If it comes back, she will die."

The Friar's eyes widened and he cast a covert glance at the shocked warrior in question. "Matthias would be devastated."

May nodded. "History would repeat itself. Have you heard the story of Rose of Noonvale?"

The Friar shook his head. "I'm not much a one for reading myself. Is it a good tale?"

May nodded. "Yes, but it has a sad ending, I'm afraid. Rose was Martin the Warrior's love. She was killed in a war against tyranny up north before he ever came to Mossflower. Abbot Saxon wrote the story down when a traveler from Noonvale visited the Abbey. Ancestor of Rose's brother, I believe. Oh well, we should bring out that old story and have a good read. We need something to brighten up the evenings now that winter is coming. I will see if I can find it." She smiled at him and went back to her tidying.

Friar Hugo went to Cornflower's bed and sat, clasping her hand. She shifted and opened her eyes. He smiled at her warmly.

"I do hope you feel better."  
            He stood and left, shutting the door quietly after him.

Matthias glanced up at the noise his exit created and blinked, gaining control on himself. He drew a shuddering breath, wiped his eyes, and looked around.  He spotted Cornflower watching him and went over to her briskly. 

She looked up at him foggy-eyed and smiled thickly. Her vision swam as Matthias stared down at her. She was pale from loss of blood with two bright spots of red to indicate fever high on her cheekbones. Matthias, thought, oddly, that she actually looked quite beautiful with her hair tousled and large eyes smiling up at him.

He planted a kiss on her hot forehead. Cornflower blinked up at him in surprise, then yawned slowly. She shifted slightly closer to him, but hissed through her teeth as the movement jarred her arm. Matthias watched her with a worried look that slowly relaxed.

"Sleep," he whispered. Cornflower obediently closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. Matthias sat with her, just enjoying her presence.

Downstairs Basil had run into trouble. He had insisted he take a larger portion of the food as payment for his trouble to help out downstairs, and retained his side of the argument.


	2. Imprisoned Alt Ending

((A/N: I am very sorry to say I will not be continuing this story-drabble-thing, I wrote it five? years ago, long before I knew what a fanfic was. If anyone would like to finish either ending, then by all means, go ahead, and send me the url if you want. I tried for the accents, and I'd like to think I did well. Don't disillusion me.))

**Alternative Ending **(These are fun)

"Friar, I am sorry, but…" She motioned to her wounded hand. He gasped. 

"Why, what have you done?" The Friar glanced up at the potatoes and knife as realization dawned. Cornflower smiled lightly. "It's all right, I'm fine. Though I still should go and find Constance or the Abbot."

"That's all right. Maybe you could take some with you when you go."

"Good idea. Sam, Sam! Come here please. Friar Hugo has just informed me that I will need your protection. Could you, Tess and Tim join me as we bravely search for the Abbot?"

Sam jumped with excitement and brought Tess and Tim to Cornflower. She picked them up while Sam led the way. They left quickly and with a lot of marching on Sam's part. 

"Where should we go first, Sam?"

He pointed outside to the orchards. "So I see. Well, lead the way, soldier." She added teasingly. They stepped outside.

"Where is everyone?" Cornflower said wonderingly. Sam looked around, bounded around the doorway, and disappeared. Cornflower's eyes widened.

"Sam? Sam! Where are you?" she called as she too rounded the walls. "Sa-" Paws grabbed her roughly and took Tess and Tim out of her arms. She was gagged quickly and her paws were tied. Tess was held roughly by the paws of a searat as was Tim. Sam was gagged and tied up too. A thin but fit ferret stood in front of Cornflower as she struggled. 

"Be silent, pretty one, or these three are dead," he hissed at her. Cornflower froze. "Very good. Now, we are going to leave the Abbey as silently as possible. You," he spat at her, "Behave! No tricks now, or you and the children are as good as dead. Understand?"

Defeated, she nodded, a tear trickling down her cheek.

The Abbey was quiet and no one disturbed their exit, which was as silent as it could be. It was still mid-afternoon, and those who were in the orchards or lawns were kidnapped. A small patrol group guarded the prisoners. They were armed heavily, though, and no match for the Redwallers.

Cornflower searched the prisoners diligently. There were thirteen in total, a fair number. There were the three little ones and Cornflower, the Abbot and Brother Alf,  Brother Rufus and Sister May, three female moles Cornflower knew by sight, Foremole and Sister June. They made no sound as they left their beloved and began to walk a good distance from the abbey. Tess cried quietly near Cornflower, so close she reached out to take her, forgetting her paws were bound.

"Stop that, slave," A rat who had seen her slapped her paw with his blade. "There's to be no talk until after the leader seen you lot. Come on, move."

Cornflower pulled her paw back quickly with a small gasp of pain. The Abbot started. She held it tightly and glanced at him reassuringly, wrapping it in a torn piece of her apron. Tess wailed quietly at the sight of blood.

A mean-looking ferret turned and glared at her. He pointed his cutlass at Cornflower threateningly. "Make'er shuttup if ye know what's good for ye." Cornflower bent down and hugged her as they stopped and waited in the rapidly cooling air.

A large searat that bore, Cornflower thought, a close resemblance to Cluny strutted out of a large tent. Cornflower straightened, Tess and Tim clutching her skirts. The rabble loitering nearby came instantly to attention. The rat walked imperiously over to the prisoners.

"Today, you worthless dirt, you low-lifes, I am your master. Your leader and protector. I own you now. Your lives are in my hands. You are mine until you die and probably after that too." The vermin laughed uproariously along with their chief. The Redwallers glared defiantly at him. The laughter stopped. "No humour, eh? Well, maybe we can do something about that. Let me look at you." He paced in front of them.

He stopped in front of Cornflower. "Well, well. We did get lucky. Wot a pretty one."

Cornflower raised her head to glare at him murderously. The leader took a step back in mock horror and threw up his paws. He laughed and sneered at her. "Spirited, aren't you? Mind you, spirit can be a good thing to have. Gives you fuel for your duties. Hmm, you group work in the fields. They need tending ever since that last group you brought in," he thrust his face in one of his captains, "Ratlouse, died of plague. You will need to redeem yourself, now won't you?

"At any rate, I suppose I will have to fill you in on your duties. You will sleep in the slave den with the others, pick and tend the fruit in these, um, gardens. Simple job for a soft lot. There are rumours that you are healers and harvesters. Here is your chance to prove it. Rewards are given, such as clothing or baths.

"However, I'm being quite generous with you. I will not, under any circumstances, tolerate laziness. Young children and the very old are of course exceptions and must stay with their parents or in the slave den, presuming they don't cause trouble. Understand?"

They nodded, somewhat relieved.

"If you choose to disobey me, you will receive a beating or whipping, harder work, possibly a day or so in the Crack. Without rations, naturally. Depending on your offence, I might just decide to kill you for my army's pleasure. It so builds up their spirits, doesn't it?" Ralu motioned to the guards arranged, who obligingly burst into applause and hooted happily.

He turned back to Cornflower. She blazed at him. "We were talking about spirit before, no? Ah yes, one last thing, former leaders must come with me. Now. I need to discuss agreements. If you choose to remain anonymous, we'll just take one of those babes and question him, or possibly her." His gaze rested on Tess, who was huddling next to Cornflower.

Father Abbot stood up steadily. The rat stared angrily, laughed a very raucous laugh and smacked his forehead in self-disgust.

"I should've known! A stupid, doddering old mouse is the leader! You must think I'm an idiot. But of course. Maybe you are the leader after all. However, you are completely unfit for my purposes." He surveyed the crowd again.

"Hmm, you, the spirited one. And your children too. Bring them along."

Cornflower stood defiantly. "All right, but you see, I have no children. You may do with me what you wish, if you spare my friends."

The rat's sneer faded. "You think you are being clever? Fine, I hold you to your word. You may spend three days in the Crack, after which you will endure a beating by me and in front of your little friends and then I will question you. Should you refuse, you will die."

Cornflower smiled, not the least perturbed by his threats. "You have a big mouth, but you would never kill me if you knew who I was." She laughed lightly, ending that with a cough. The Abbot exchanged a concerned glance with Sister May.

"And who might you be?"

Cornflower set her face and hardened it. She shut her mouth firmly and looked straight at him. He glared fiercely, then sighed and looked down.

"I see. Well, maybe you'll talk after those days of hunger. Or the whipping. Or the questioning. Or, if all else fails, I'll hang you after all. Understand?"

Cornflower nodded mutely, her eyes meeting his. Her gaze broke as she coughed long and hard. The rat captain glanced away and collected himself. Ralu faced the slaves once more, a warning tone in his voice.

"Go to the den, now. Old one, follow me. Guards take her away. Wait, on second thought, bring her to me. Oh, and by the bye, the name's Ralu."

The guards, a slack-jawed pair of ferrets, grabbed her roughly by the arms and dragged her towards him. Cornflower threw a punch at one that caught him in the eye soundly and he went down. She turned as Ralu stepped forward and kicked her in the leg solidly. He pushed her to the floor. 

"Now, behave, or I whip you now. A nice long stay in the Crack with nothing but hunger to occupy your thoughts will do you plenty of good. But first, a talk. You, too, old one. Follow me to my tent. Hurry now."

They went into a small building off to the side in the fortress. More guards, interested in protecting each other and in teaching her a lesson, flanked Cornflower. She ignored them.

Father Abbot walked in front of her, shielding her slightly from Ralu, who walked confidently through the building until they came into a large room, set up like a courtroom. The guards blocked the door as Ralu strutted to the tall desk set up. He sat down and put his footpaws up, resting his head in his paws. He yawned, and motioned to the chairs set out. He leaned forward and began to speak.

"You are…" he waited expectantly, but both had their mouths firmly closed. "Are you listening? I need names, or I will lose my temper." The guards straightened at this. "You see, even my guards are afraid of my temper. One last time, old one, what is your name?"

The old mouse said clearly, "I am Father Abbot of Redwall Abbey. Do with me as you must, but I must protect those in my care."

Ralu smiled contentedly. "That will do. You are the leader then, what use have I for this one? Speak, my slave!"

Cornflower glared at him defiantly. "I will speak, but would have you not know my name. Let him go, he is old and cannot hurt you. He has given vows against it. I, however, will be glad of the chance to hurt you."

Ralu nodded. "I agree, he cannot possibly harm me, but will make an excellent hostage. Place him with the other field slaves for now." The guards nodded and led him away.

Ralu leaned forward, interested. "All right, mouse, I need a name for you. Should it be Spirit? No, that might inspire the slaves. Their spirits are broken. Now, what shall it be? Flower?"

He watched Cornflower stiffen and smiled. "I'm close, aren't I? Good guess. Hmm. Rose? No, no. Lily? Too much credit. Dandelion? Guess not. Oh, well. I think I'll call you Spirit after all. What a lark t'would be to see you when your spirit is broken." He laughed harshly.

Cornflower glowered at him. He looked at her callously and motioned to his guards to take her away. She hit one of the guards who grabbed her. Ralu jumped down and walked over to her, emotionless.

"You shouldn't do that." His control snapped as he drew his blade and struck her with it. She cried out as he hit her with all his force, breaking the blade on her side. He hissed through his teeth as she dropped in pain. He tested the broken blade with his paw, grinning at the blood.

"Perfect." He grabbed her arm and began making slashes, uneven and deep, with the blade. "Excellent."

Cornflower shut her eyes and whimpered slightly. He stopped, slashing once at her shoulder. She fainted.

Ralu turned away, grinning. "Hurts, doesn't it? Oh, well, I'll find out who you are soon enough. Take her away. Throw her in the Crack." He turned to them, suddenly angry again. "Well hurry about it, I don't have all day. Oh, and make sure the others see her as an… example."

The guards picked her up and lifted her onto one of their backs. She stirred briefly and they froze for a minute before resuming their duties. 

Ralu looked on for a moment then turned and went to the gates. Another tired group of prisoners walked in. He smiled lightly and waved to them.

Father Abbot was worried when the guards let him into the prison den. Sister May and Brother Rufus waited anxiously to greet him and led him to a corner in the cage where the other Redwallers were more or less.

Sister May spoke first. "Father Abbot, what happened? Where's Cornflower? Are you all right? Is she all right? Where are-"

"Calm down. Cornflower was fine when I left and he, Ralu, looked calm. Still, watch where they lead her. I want to know, for when Matthias finds and rescues us, we will be able to find her."

"Of course, Father. Then we wait, behave and do the work required of us. Bide our time. Matthias will free us."

"Yes, he will." They separated and kept their eyes toward the prison pit.


End file.
